Transfusion Medicine has undergone revolutionary advancements in both clinical and research settings. Novel uses of blood and its components are now available clinically. Unfortunately, education of medical students, residents and practicing physicians has not kept abreast of these technological advancements. Clinicians are simply not aware of what products are available and more importantly when and under what circumstances patients would benefit from their use. This proposal focuses on this need. We intend to survey our region to determine the general level of understanding with respect to both basic science and clinical understanding of transfusion. Using this survey as a guide, educational aids, based on the production of an integrated teaching guide, will be developed to help update students, residents, and physicians. A new Transfusion Medicine Focal Problem will be produced for immediate use in the Track II division of the Michigan State University Medical School curriculum and with refinement in the Track I curriculum. In addition, self-teaching slide lectures and interactive computer based programs will be developed. Specific programs are outlined to attract creative, bright, young physicians and scientists to Transfusion Medicine. The administrative networks of Michigan State University College of Human Medicine and the American Red Cross Blood Services, Great Lakes Region will be utilized to disseminate appropriate educational materials, lectures and consultation services. Dr. Robert Bridgham from the MSU Office of Medical Education Research and Development will work with Dr. Schwartz in developing educational instruments and specifically he will assist and guide in the evaluation of the effectiveness of these materials. The program outlined in this grant proposal should help to fill in the developing valley between advancement in Transfusion Medicine and general awareness of the medical and scientific community. Steps will be taken to continue the Transfusion Medicine curriculum after support from this grant is terminated.